Yo te conozco
by InkKida
Summary: Asuka no fue siempre la chica que es ahora, antes era una chica muy cariñosa y bastante amable pero todo cambio cuando su único amigo la abandonó sin dejar rastro y ni siquiera despedirse. Desde entonces es una persona arisca y cruel, trata a todos de idiotas e inferiores. Un día llega un desconocido que le hace recordar todo su pasado ¿Acaso este reencuentro es pura coincidencia?.


Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y la joven Asuka seguía sentada en el patio de su casa abrazando sus piernas, lagrimas recorrían sus pálidas mejillas mientras cerraba sus ojos que parecían pesarle de una manera indiscriminada, la imagen de su madre colgada seguía estancada en su cabeza, ya habían pasado varios meses desde que eso había ocurrido, sin embargo no podía olvidar aquella horrible expresión de tristeza y soledad.

-" Así terminaré yo..."- pensó para si mientras se acurrucaba en sus propios brazos, -" Mi futuro es solo morir demente... justo como Madre..."- las lagrimas aumentaron y la respiración se entrecorto, pareciendo como si la muchacha se estuviese ahogando, se sentía tan sola y abandonada, ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella?.

- Oi ¿Estás llorando? - Se escuchó una voz melodiosa y limpia que provenía de enfrente de la muchacha, esta se limpió las mejillas y alzó la mirada al extraño.

Era un muchacho de cabello blanco platinado, con unos ojos carmín que parecían no provenir de este planeta, tenía una mirada que calmaba a la desolada chica y una sonrisa que le provocaban ganas de sonreír también, Asuka solo se preguntó ¿quién era el chico que estaba frente a ella? y ¿Por qué se le acercó? no... ¿Por qué estaba allí? era un recinto privado ¿Cómo entró?.

- No. - comentó con voz seca y fría, se levantó y sacudió su vestido para luego mirar desafiante al delgado joven. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te dejó entrar?.- Lanzó las preguntas como si fuese una ametralladora disparando le a algún criminal peligroso, su mirada solo irradiaba una molestia notoria la cual suponía ella que ahuyentaría al muchacho.

-¿Yo?, mi nombre es Nagisa.- Esbozó una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior y sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar alegría y calma, ¿Acaso era posible que este muchacho no le temiera en absoluto a la gran Asuka? ¿Cómo era esto posible?, la muchacha solo profundizó la mirada de odio y no le quitó en ningún momento los ojos de encima. -¿Qué hago aquí? aah, es difícil de explicar...- su mirada se torno un poco más triste y alzó la cabeza para admirar el cielo que estaba parcialmente estrellado, ya que la luz del sol aún se podía ver y esta no permitía que iluminasen las dulces estrellas emergentes. - Supongo que vine a conocerte. - Miró a la muchacha directamente a los ojos.

-" ¿Conocerme? ¡Qué ridículo! "- pensó con furia, a pesar de esta rabia que podía sentir al ver los ojos del muchacho se calmó por completo, su ceño levemente dejó de fruncirse y solo quedó con una expresión de indiferencia frente al muchacho para que luego esbozase una leve sonrisa, él le hacía sentir bien, ya no estaba sola. - ¡Soy Asuka!. - agrandó la sonrisa y le ofreció la mano. - Mucho gusto, Nagisa-kun. -

El muchacho tomó la mano de la chica y sacudió levemente, ese encuentro tan extraño sería el inicio de una gran amistad para Asuka, quien anhelaba un poco de compañía. -¡ASUKA-SAN!- se escuchó un grito lejano, llamaban a la muchacha a que volviese a su casa, miró hacia atrás por si venía alguien y luego miró de nuevo al chico. - Nos juntaremos aquí mañana a las 4 en punto, ¡no llegues tarde!.- exclamó con tono de jefa y soltó su mano, la muchacha realmente esperaba ansiosa tener a un amigo, pero ¿Qué pasa si el chico no acepta? ¿estaría sola de nuevo?, ese simple pensamiento le provocó escalofríos.

- Te estaré esperando. - El muchacho respondió con una dulce sonrisa y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos, hizo una leve reverencia y partió en dirección opuesta a la cual se dirigía la pelirroja.

Así se siguieron juntando cada tarde en ese mismo lugar de la casa, el humor de Asuka había mejorado increíblemente cosa que sorprendía a todos los que le cuidaban, con el tiempo se puso más colaboradora y amable, todos apoyaban su amistad en esa casa.

Un día Asuka salió a buscar a su amigo como solía hacer, llegó al lugar de encuentro pero no le encontró, -" ¡Llega tarde!, estaré muy molesta por esto."- pensó a sus adentros, al ver que el muchacho no aparecía decidió esperarle sentada en el pasto. Pasaban los minutos y las horas y el albino no parecía querer venir, Asuka se levantó del piso y sobando un ojo solo susurró - Ojalá mañana vengas.- Y se devolvió a su casa. Pasó el tiempo y el muchacho parecía no volver a venir, Asuka lentamente empezó a volver a ser la misma de antes e incluso peor, decía que podía vivir bien sola y que no necesitaba a nadie...

- " No volveré a confiar en nadie, jamás." - esas palabras cambiaron por completo el futuro de la muchacha...

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Como verán es una historia con los personajes Asuka Langley y Kaworu Nagisa de la serie Neon genesis evangelion.

A mi no me pertenecen los personajes.


End file.
